


Isn't It Nice to Get Away

by infinitestarsintheskye



Series: Steggy Week 2019 [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Steggy Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitestarsintheskye/pseuds/infinitestarsintheskye
Summary: Written for steggyfanevents's Steggy Week 2019 for the prompt: Domestic bliss. Steve and Peggy are off on their honeymoon, but when they return they are in for a bit of a surprise.





	Isn't It Nice to Get Away

**Author's Note:**

> This all ties in with my Steve/Peggy post-Endgame universe I have slowly been building up this week. Reading the other fics that tie in is not essential but it is encouraged :)

Their honeymoon was nothing extravagant. Howard had offered them his piloting skills to take them to some tropical island or another, but that wasn’t really them. A cabin upstate, practically in the middle of nowhere, for two weeks, suited them just nicely. The cabin sat on the outskirts of a small forest and sat on the banks of a far-reaching lake. They spent many evenings sat outside on the banks of the lake, watching the sun go down, and on one particularly warm evening, having a water fight which ended with Steve slinging an equally soaked Peggy over his shoulder and making a beeline for the bedroom. It was so nice to be away from the rest of the world for a while, and for just a while, to live in a world that contained just themselves. Steve cooked most nights, having gotten quite good at it in the 21st century. Over meals they would share stories about their respective lives, during their time apart, Steve enthralling Peggy with bits and pieces about the future, the internet, twitter, sushi, whilst Peggy told him stories of her adventures, and how Howard’s many liaisons had finally nearly killed them all. On their last night they drove into the nearest little town and treated themselves to a meal from the small restaurant. The restaurant was owned by a very excitable Italian man who was delighted that they had chosen his establishment to spend the last night of their honeymoon and who promised they would have eight children, at which point both Steve and Peggy gagged on their wine. 

As they were packing up to go home the next day however, Peggy began to feel quite ill. Whilst Steve fretted over her, Peggy began a litany of insults against the restaurant. 

“We are never eating anywhere new ever again.” She growled between waves of nausea. 

“I’m going to find that happy little man and I’m going to…” 

“You are not killing the owner of the restaurant just because you have food poisoning. It was probably a fluke incident. I’m not feeling anything at all.” Steve said comfortingly. 

At this Peggy glared at him.

“Well bully for you.” She hissed. 

This attitude and the repetition of insults against the happy little Italian man and his restaurant continued the entire three-and-a-half-hour drive back to their little house in Brooklyn, where at last Peggy was feeling slightly better. Peggy barely glanced at the luggage in the backseat before trudging up the porch steps and making her way to the bedroom before collapsing on the bed, exhausted from the day’s never-ending vomiting and nausea. By the time Steve had made his way into the bedroom carrying their luggage, Peggy was already softly snoring, still fully dressed, on the bed. Steve grabbed a blanket and draped it over her, kissing her head as he did so. 

The next morning was not an improvement. If anything, Peggy felt worse. She stuttered out her apologies to Steve when she could. This was not how she imagined their married life starting out, with her heaving her guts out and Steve sat by her the entire time, rubbing her back, telling her that, no, they could not drive the three and a half hours back up to give the restaurant a piece of her mind. When the next day dawned and Peggy was still not any better, Steve insisted that she go and see a doctor and was five minutes away from picking her up and carrying her out to the car himself, when she finally conceded and got up to go. Steve waited patiently in the doctor’s office for about ten minutes before Peggy emerged, holding a pamphlet and wearing a wry grin on her face. Steve was taken aback slightly. This was not the reaction he had been expected. At the very least he had expected more grumbling and thinly veiled threats, but not a smile. Peggy’s smile widened as she saw the look of confusion on Steve’s face and offered her hand out to him, which he took and got up out of his chair. 

“I do believe I owe that poor Italian man an apology.” She said quietly, still smiling as they walked back to the car. 

Steve’s look of confusion turned into that of utter bewilderment and he stopped dead in his tracks, silently demanding an explanation. 

“I don’t have food poisoning my darling, I never did.” Peggy explained. 

“You see, in about April, we’re going to have a baby.” She continued, turning to face him, smiling wider than ever.

Steve’s jaw dropped, the information taking a moment to process through his brain. He smiled, and scooped Peggy up in his arms, holding her tight, before seeming to realise something and quickly putting her down again. 

“April? But we’ve not been married three weeks?” He said confused. 

Peggy gave him a loving look before putting her hand on his cheek. 

“My darling, you are aware that you can make a baby before you are married. I didn’t think you would forget that night I came back from my last field mission before the wedding.” She said smiling. 

A look of realisation dawned over Steve’s face. 

“Oh! Oh.”

Peggy laughed. 

“I’m so happy my darling.” 

“Me too.”

“I know this isn’t the most conventional way to start a marriage, but we never really did things the normal way did we?” Peggy sighed as she looped her arm into Steve’s, resting her head on his shoulder as they began to walk again.

Steve chuckled. 

“No, we didn’t. A baby, wow.” He said in a tone of disbelief, as if only fully realising what this meant for the first time.

“Yes, our baby.” Peggy smiled. 

And sure enough, eight months later, Natalie Margaret Carter was born, pink and screaming, with a head of dark brown hair, and Steve’s eyes, gazing up curiously at both of her parents beaming down at her.

**Author's Note:**

> I only meant for this to be about 500 words, but I got carried away, whoops. Ah well.


End file.
